What it is to be forbidden
by Vampier Elf
Summary: Lily Evans finds love at first sight, but what will happen when they find that their relationship is forbidden? How will they hide their love?


Forbidden girls

I was inspired to write this fic one night after I got a message from the girl I love!

Warning: contains femslash and will (if I continue it) have sex scenes.

Full summary: Lily Evans finds love at first sight, but what will happen when they find that their relationship is forbidden? How will they hide their love? This had similar view points as 'V for Vendetta' about same sex relationships. But will friendships and love prevail?

AU: I haven't had much experience with this kind of relationship because the girl I love doesn't want me, or at least not yet so if you find any information in here false, misleading or laughable please tell me and I will attempt to make it right. It is set at the beginning of Lilly Evans' first year.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry potter books, I wish I did but then there is always next time.

Chapter One: Is this love?

She couldn't believe her eyes as she looked up the beautiful sight before her and she knew that she would never see anything as gorgeous again.

Lily Evans sat in one of the boats on the lake at the base of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but she was not looking at the school itself, no, she was looking at the girl in the boat in front of her. She was a beauty among beauties. She would be able to stop a room with just a glance. In the light from the school her hair glowed golden and her skin as white as the finest porcelain. Though Lily could not see her face she knew that it would be a face that men would die for.

As Lily stared the boats got closer and she could hear a comment from the goddess on earth in front of her;

"Yes I know that! I just hope that I will get into a different house I mean Slytherin's good and noble but I really think I have a shot to get into Ravenclaw." her soft voice conveyed her knowledge of the school and so Lily decided she must have been brought up in the Wizarding world.

Then the boats drifted apart again and Lily lost sight of the other girl as they hit the dock and everyone started to climb out. It was only then that she remembered to be scared as she started her first year at the school for magic.

o o o o

Narcissa Black had first seen her in the scramble to get to the boats: she had looked across and there stood such a magnificent sight, she felt her heart flutter and knew that it was love. If only she knew who this girl was. Then as the boats moved forward she lost sight of her and tried to forget about her for the moment because her sister was talking to her - they may have been a year apart but they had both agreed to go to school together.

"Cissy? What is wrong? you know that we'll be in Slytherin don't you? I mean all of our family has been for so far back." Bellatrix Black asked

"Yes I know that! I just hope that I will get a different house I mean Slytherin's good and noble but I really think I have a shot to get into Ravenclaw." Cissy replied hoping against hope that she was smart enough. But she knew that it was futile and that she would end up in what has been known as the family's house for so long: Slytherin.

"Cissy I know that you're smart but you are cunning as well, and that is what makes you a Black. Come on we always knew that we would be together forever." Bella replayed trying to shake her sister out of whatever day dream she was in this time. "Ooo look we're there!" And with a small bump the boat hit the dock and the two sisters got out and became lost amongst the crowd.

o o o o

Professor Greyside, met then at the Entrance to Hogwarts and introduced herself as one of their teachers. (1) She told them that they would soon be sorted into their houses, but that they had to wait for the rest of the students to be seated first. She then led them off to a side room that was as big as a Muggle apartment.

"I will be back shortly to lead you to the Great Hall where you will be sorted." And with that she left the new students to get to know one another and become friends.

Lily looked around herself and stared as a ghost floated across the ceiling watching them. It creeped her out! As she looked away she saw that girl again, the one she knew she would never stop loving, but this time she could see her face, she was stunning, light blue eyes and long blond-almost white hair. She was looking back at Lily and smiled. What stopped Lily's heart though was that she was walking closer, her eyes never leaving Lily's face.

"Hi! I'm Narcissa Black and this is my sister Bellatrix."

o o o o

Bella was talking to her sister as they waited for the Professor to return, not noticing that Cissy wasn't hearing a word till she asked a question and got no reply.

"Cissy? Cissy what do you think we will have to do to be sorted into our house?" Bella repeated and when she still got no answer she waved a hand in front of Cissy's eyes to try to draw her attention again. When that didn't work Bella turned around to follow her sisters gaze and was startled when she saw that she was looking at a lonely looking girl standing by herself. Bella didn't see anything amazing about her that would draw her sister's attention, so was even more startled when Cissy started to walk towards the stranger.

Figuring that they were going to tease the girl Bella followed.

"Hi I'm Narcissa Black and this is my sister Bellatrix" Cissy said to the other girl ignoring Bella's comment of "don't call me that in public". "What's your name?" Cissy continued, hoping that her sister would not insult the girl.

"I'm Lily, Lily Evans. Nice to meet you." Lily replied in a bit of a dazed voice; she still could not believe that this goddess was talking to her.

Just then Professor Greyside came back into the room stating that the rest of the school was ready for them. Lily stared to walk out of the room when she felt a hand on hers, she looked down at it then up into Narcissa's eyes.

"By the way you can call me Cissy if you want." And with hands entwined they walked out into the great hall to be sorted. They didn't know what was going to happen next. And neither do I!

AN: Wow that was an interesting chapter, tell me what you think, even if you hate it cause I love to get any kind of review, if you have any suggestions you can email me at VampierElf AT hotmail DOT com

(1) I don't know any of the teachers at the school at the time so I made my own. Let me know if you want Dumbledore as the headmaster or Dippet, bear in mind that if you chose Dippet then you will have Dumbledore as Transfiguration professor but if you choose Dumbledore as headmaster then we could have a year or two before McGonagll is Transfiguration teacher. Anyway let me know how you want the staff, and if you want one named after you (if so what class would you teach)

On a side note I hope to get through to their 7thyear but it depends of my fan base, if you really want more then let me know.

Updating, it will be sporadic and Maybe twice a week, I have a lot of free time but inspiration in a big thing.

Lots of love to you all


End file.
